


Earning Their Keep

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Winchester Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchester sandwich with Gabriel in the middle. PWP. Double penetration. What it says on the tin, and not much else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Their Keep

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted unbetaed on tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/30096827066/winchester-sandwich-porn-for-dreadelion). Inspired by [this wonderful smutty art](http://dreadfuldicks.tumblr.com/post/28972845115/i-love-me-some-winchester-sandwichs-not-even-sorry) by [dreadelion](http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Beta: [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). Thank you, dear!

“Oh for– get on with it, Dean!”

 

Gabriel's snarl only made Dean smirk up at him from between his open legs. “Complain all you want, but I am not doing this until you're prepped.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you guys, I don't need prep!”

 

“But _we_ do,” Dean said sternly. “I know this might not mean anything to you, but I really prefer my dick on one piece. And for that, you need to be– ” He pushed in hard with his fingers, making Gabriel groan. “– patient.”

 

“Screw patience!” Gabriel hissed, pushing back against Dean's fingers. “I can smooth things along for you guys too, you know!”

 

“That's not the point,” Dean argued, twisting his fingers almost brutally. “It's for my peace of mind. And Sam's. Right, Sammy?”

 

Sam paused his nibbling of Gabriel's neck and nodded. “Oh yeah. Besides, you can't tell me you're not enjoying this part at all.” He shifted his hands where they were holding Gabriel's legs up and apart, the angel squirming wildly in his lap.

 

“I'm not denying that it does have a certain charm, but dammit, this is torture!”

 

“You love it,” Dean leered, worming in a fourth finger.

 

Gabriel collapsed back against Sam's chest, giving himself over to their touches. Sam pulled Gabriel's legs up higher, tightly against his own chest, putting him obscenely on display. But Gabriel just let his head fall back, and jerked his hips forward as much as he could, fruitlessly searching for friction for his woefully neglected cock. His hands clutched at Sam's arms, and he moaned with every movement from Dean's fingers.

 

“That's a good boy,” Dean purred at Gabriel's surrender. “You might actually have earned yourself some cock.”

 

“Oh, thank fuck!” Gabriel moaned.

 

Dean nodded at Sam, and helped ease Gabriel's legs down while Sam laid back on the bed, and made sure Gabriel was steady lying on his chest. Dean warmed some lube in his hand before spreading it over Sam's hard cock with long, careful strokes. “Jesus, Dean,” Sam hissed.

 

“You handle things on your own end, I got this,” Dean said, the smirk evident in his voice. Sam swallowed hard a few times, and helped Gabriel find support against his chest, before letting the angel sink down on his cock in one swift motion. “Fuuuuck– ” Sam sighed, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation. “How are you always so fucking tight?”

 

“Super special powers, Sammy-boy,” Gabriel gasped, and started to ride Sam. But Dean reached out and grabbed Gabriel's cock so tightly it turned purple at the head. “Nuh uh. Naughty. I thought you wanted both of us?”

 

Gabriel groaned. “Gah! I do, I do, I really fucking do, just... fuck!”

 

“Then let me do this, okay? Just for a little longer, I promise.”

 

With what was obviously considerable effort Gabriel stilled his hips, breathing harshly, waiting for Dean. “Good boy. Such a good boy,” Dean murmured and kissed Gabriel's leg, before sitting up on his knees and moving in close. “Soon, I promise. Soon.”

 

He let his hand slide carefully over Gabriel's cock from tip to root, making Gabriel whine, before going lower, cupping his balls briefly, and then pushing in a single finger next to Sam's cock. “Almost, almost,” Dean whispered, moving his finger in, out and around, making room. Sam hissed at the contact and shivered as Dean added another finger.

 

“Any time now, Dean,” Sam panted, his hips jerking minutely. Gabriel just nodded frantically, and Dean finally relented. He pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up thoroughly before lining up his cock and pushing it in next to Sam's, the process slow and almost painful. “Fuuuuuck,” Dean choked out, and for a moment everything stopped. Sam was gritting his teeth so hard it was audible, and Gabriel was slack-jawed from pleasure as Dean forced his way into his ass with more pressure than was strictly comfortable for any of them.

 

And then he was finally all the way in, his balls up snugly against Sam's, their cocks pressed together so tightly it was like they were almost one being. They all just took a moment to gulp in some much-needed air before doing anything at all. “Sam... you wanna... or do you want me to...” Dean stammered, overwhelmed with how tight and hot everything was.

 

“I think you'd better– ” Sam said, his breath hitching with little half sobs when Dean started carefully pulling out and slowly glided back inside.

 

Gabriel wailed and dug his nails into Sam's upper arms when Dean bottomed out again. Sam was full out sobbing underneath him by the time Dean started up a careful rhythm of thrusting. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean chanted, squeezing Gabriel's thighs with every push of his hips, holding him steady.

 

“Yes, yes, oh sweet mercy, yes!” Gabriel yelled as the pace picked up.

 

“Dean, I'm– ” Sam gritted out, and Dean nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Just– ”

 

“Don't you guys dare finish on me now!” Gabriel snapped. Dean stopped moving and took a couple of deep breaths. “Okay, everybody cool it for a sec,” he ordered, closing his eyes firmly and listening to Sam's desperate breaths. Gabriel was forcing in air he really didn't need through his nose, apparently concentrating hard on not moving. Then finally Sam said: “I'm good. I'm good, you can– ” “Yeah,” Dean replied and started up again, this time setting a rougher pace.

 

“Was this what you wanted, Gabe?” Dean asked, snapping his hips as much as he could in the narrow space between two pairs of legs.

 

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” Gabriel gasped, his head falling back onto Sam's shoulder. “More. Please, fuck, more!”

 

“You with me, Sammy?”

 

“Yeah, go for it, Dean,” Sam hissed.

 

So Dean did. He took a firmer hold of Gabriel's legs, braced himself against Sam's thighs and pushed in hard. Gabriel made an animalistic noise and tossed his head, so Dean did it again, and again, and again, a triumphant smile growing on his face.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, AH!” Sam's voice was getting hoarser with every sobbing breath and Dean felt Sam's cock jerk against his own suddenly. So he reached out, took hold of Gabriel's bobbing cock and stroked it harshly. Gabriel cried out and his entire body seized up as he shot long spurts of come all over Dean's hand and his own stomach. The pressure on Dean's cock became almost unbearable, and Sam made a pained noise, but just one shallow thrust, one more, and one more and then everything whited out for Dean.

 

When he came back to the world, Gabriel was making a purring noise. Dean could feel it against his cheek where he'd collapsed against Gabriel's sternum.

 

“Guys,” Sam wheezed, slightly muffled by Gabriel's hair. “I'm having trouble breathing here.”

 

Gabriel snickered and lifted himself up slightly, forcing Dean up as well. His soft cock slipped out and all three of them hissed as Sam's cock followed, and they were suddenly three separate people again. Dean rolled over and collapsed on his back next to Sam. Gabriel scooted his lower half onto the mattress and rested his head and shoulders on Sam's chest, blowing out a long, satisfied breath through pursed lips.

 

“Damn, you boys sure earned your keep tonight.”

 

“Don't we always?” Dean answered smugly.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you do.”

 

End.


End file.
